imas_sidemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Idolm@ster SideM: Wakeatte Mini! (Anime)
is a short-form anime television series adaptation, produced by Zero-G based on the manga of the same name by Sumeragi, and is directed by Mankyū. The anime was aired in Japan between October and December 2018 on Tokyo MX and BS11 with a total of 12 episodes. It is also licensed by Crunchyroll for online streaming. The series features the idols of 315 Production in a super-deformed form in daily anecdotes. An unaired extra episode bundled with the special edition of ''The Idolm@ster SideM: Wakeatte Mini! Returns manga will be released on March 22, 2019. Plot We have a reason, and now we’re a mini anime! This heartful, passionate story features the idols of 315 Productions who have become mini sized! Cast Main Characters * Shugo Nakamura as Teru Tendo * Yuuma Uchida as Kaoru Sakuraba * Taku Yashiro as Tsubasa Kashiwagi * Takuma Terashima as Toma Amagase * Daichi Kanbara as Hokuto Ijuin * Yoshitsugu Matsuoka as Shota Mitarai * Shunichi Toki as Kei Tsuzuki * Yuusuke Nagano as Rei Kagura * Yuichiro Umehara as Kyoji Takajo * Shun Horie as Pierre * Tomohito Takatsuka as Minori Watanabe * Yoshitaka Yamaya as Kyosuke Aoi * Takeru Kikuchi as Yusuke Aoi * Kentaro Kumagai as Hideo Akuno * Kento Hama as Ryu Kimura * Takuya Masumoto as Seiji Shingen * Yutaka Balletta as Shoma Hanamura * Daiki Yamashita as Kirio Nekoyanagi * Yuya Nakada as Kuro Kiyosumi * Sho Nogami as Shiki Iseya * Shoya Chiba as Hayato Akiyama * Yusuke Shirai as Haruna Wakazato * Takuma Nagatsuka as Jun Fuyumi * Hiroshi Watanabe as Natsuki Sakaki * Takeaki Masuyama as Suzaku Akai * Toshinori Fukamichi as Genbu Kurono * Sho Karino as Yukihiro Kamiya * Kohei Amasaki as Soichiro Shinonome * Makoto Furukawa as Asselin BB II * Takuya Kodama as Makio Uzuki * Daiki Kobayashi as Saki Mizushima * Shougo Yano as Nao Okamura * Keisuke Furuhata as Shiro Tachibana * Ayumu Murase as Kanon Himeno * Kento Ito as Michio Hazama * Junya Enoki as Rui Maita * Yoshiki Nakajima as Jiro Yamashita * Junta Terashima as Takeru Taiga * Shohei Komatsu as Ren Kizaki * Daiki Hamano as Michiru Enjoji * Yuko Sanpei as Ryo Akizuki * Takehiro Urao as Daigo Kabuto * Tatsuya Tokutake as Kazuki Tsukumo * Jun Kasama as Amehiko Kuzunoha * Fumiyoshi Shioya as Sora Kitamura * Wataru Komada as Chris Koron Supporting Characters * Fumihiko Tachiki as Takashi Saito * Kengo Kawanishi as Ken Yamamura Music Ending Songs= * LET'S GO!! by 315 STARS (Physical Ver.) * Friendly Smile by 315 STARS (Mental Ver.) * POKER FAITH by 315 STARS (Intelligent Ver.) |-| Insert Songs= * DRIVE A LIVE by 315 ALLSTARS (Episode 1, 12), DRAMATIC STARS and Sai (Episode 2), Jupiter (Episode 3), Recorder ver. (Episode 11) * Café Parade! by Café Parade! (Episode 4), Mofumofuen and Beit (Episode 12) * Moffu in the Box♪ by Mofumofuen and Beit * Smile Engage by FRAME * Tsutaetai no wa Konna Kimochi by Altessimo and W * BRAND NEW FIELD by Legenders and F-LAGS * Study Equal Magic! by Café Parade! and Sai * ♡Cupids! by HighxJoker and S.E.M * Jounetsu...FIGHTER by DRAMATIC STARS, Jupiter, and Shinsoku Ikkon * MOON NIGHT no Sei ni Shite by THE Kogadou Episodes |} Gallery Promotional Videos The Idolm@ster SideM Wakeatte Mini! Anime PV The Idolm@ster SideM Wakeatte Mini! BD & DVD Release PV External Links *Official Anime Website *Official Anime Twitter References Category:Media Category:Anime